No problem at all
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: America learns just how bad England has suffered from the Revolutionary war after hearing him screaming after having a nightmare and tries to help. Kind of a fluffy USUK but no yaoi or anything as it's my first time writing this sort of thing. Rated T for a bit of England's language.


**YAY! My first one shot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

America lay back in his arm chair in his hotel suite.  
The world meeting in France had just finished it's first day and he was exhausted!  
"I don't know how the hell I'm going to survive another thirteen day's," he mumbled to himself as he dug around for the TV remote.  
The day had been hetic. Germany yelling, Prussia coming along just so he could go drinking with Denmark afterwoods, Italy making pasta at random moments, France flirting with every female nation there and England-  
England...  
America frowned as he thought about how his friend, ex-mentor and older brother had acted that day.  
The Brit had wandered in with bags under his eyes and seemed to not be connected to what was going on around him.  
"Mabye he had that "cold" thing France was talking about," America mulled through the many possibilities of why his friend was so out of it before eventually shrugging.  
"It's probably because he's old and boring!" He concluded as he found the remote and switched on the TV.  
Great! A superhero movie was just about to start!  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRGH!"  
America jumped up from his seat, the film had just started so there was no way it was from the TV.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!"  
Those screams sounded familiar.  
They sounded like...  
America ran out of the room and down the hall before kicking down the door of the screaming occupant's room and dashing in.  
"England?"  
England shrieked again before turning around to see who it was.  
"America? What are you doing in here?"  
America glanced at the older country which was sat up in bed.  
The island nation was pale and covered in sweat was well as breathing very deeply.  
"You okay?" America asked, "I heard you screaming."  
"Well of course I'm going to scream when some one barges into my room unannounced you git!"  
"No I mean before I came in!"  
"My tea was too hot and I burnt myself!"  
America wasn't going to be fooled that easily.  
"Dude, did you have a nightmare or something?"  
England's face turned dark red, he got out of bed and began to try and push America out of the room .  
But America didn't budge, his face darkened.  
"You had a nightmare about the Revolutionary war again!" This was not a question.  
England flinched at the mention of that fateful event giving America his chance to pick the smaller nation up and sit him on the edge of the bed before sitting next to him.  
"That's none of your business!" England spat.  
"Dude, you're suffering from them!" America argued. "You always come to meetings looking like you've slept in a sewer and never make eye contact with me!"  
England didn't respond to this which angered the American more.  
He was angry at himself, not England.  
Was this only the tip of the iceberg?  
Was England's suffering more than just a few nightmares?  
Did he have to face this everyday since the war or was it more recent than that?  
Did he have to face all this pain alone?  
Alone...  
Maybe that's why he had imaginary friends! So he didn't have to face it by himself!  
Guilt knotted itself in America's stomach as he remembered how he and France had teased him about his "friends" last week.  
How he had teased him for something he had caused.  
England turned to America.  
"Just get out, America. Let me sleep."  
"No!"  
"What?"  
"I'm not leaving you here to suffer alone!"  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I'm fine!"  
"Telling yourself that over and over isn't going to convince yourself that your okay!"  
England was shocked at how serious America sounded, the American smiled.  
"I'm staying with you!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm the hero duh!" America rolled his eyes. "A hero never leaves someone in distress behind, especially if the hero had caused it himself!"  
England was about to make a sarcastic comment but America had already place his hand on the back of England's head and pulled him over so England was using America's lap as a pillow!  
"W-what the bloody hell do you think you're doing," spluttered a furious Brit.  
"Guarding you from nightmares," his friend replied as he stroked the Englishman's hair. "Just go to sleep, Iggy,! he said soothingly. "The nightmares won't hurt you now!"  
England nuzzled into America's stomach and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist to make sure he wouldn't leave before snuggling up on the soft bed sheets.  
"...Mmmmerica..."  
"Yes, Iggy?"  
"Thanks..."  
"No problem, Iggy..."  
No problem at all!

* * *

**Hope it was okay. I wanted to make it super fluffy! I'm not that good with the whole boyxboy thing so I'm sorry if you were expecting...other things.**

**I have another USUK idea for a one shot which is more of a romantic comedy but I also have a couple of things I have started to write as including a one shot I wanna finish by christmas. I've also started the next chapter for Dreamland's school life 2 but like I said I'm kindda busy so I'll try and post it as soon as I can!**

**Please give me any feed back so I can improve or what ever since, like I said it was my first USUK fic!**


End file.
